Fumaça na água
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Certas coisas são impossíveis de se tocar ou alcançar. HatoriShigure para Ayumi.


Disclaimer: Hatori naum eh meu, Shigure naum eh meu, Furuba naum eh meu senão eu tava lucrando alguma coisa com isso.

**Fumaça na água**

Soltou mais uma baforada do cigarro, janela afora, observando os desenhos formados contra o céu macilento de um dia chuvoso.

Viu seu primo, do outro lado do cômodo, imitar o gesto.

"Você está quieto hoje." Jogou despretensiosamente a frase no ar. "Akito fez alguma coisa fora do normal?"

"Prefiro dizer que estou _reflexivo_, Haa-san. Soa mais profundo." Ele disse jocoso, para depois acrescentar, com a voz desprovida de qualquer preocupação; apenas confirmando um fato: "Akito agiu como sempre. Como se a minha visita fosse uma afronta pessoal. Como se a minha presença fosse um incômodo".

"Não que você queira fazer qualquer coisa para mudar isso. Você sabe bem demais como Akito fica cada vez que você vem aqui, Shigure." Disse sério.

"Como você é cruel, Haa-san! Do jeito que você fala até parece que acha que eu não sou bem intencionado!" escandalizou-se, irônico.

"Como se você fosse." O Dragão comentou baixinho de si para si. "Mas o pior de tudo é que você sabe exatamente o que está fazendo."

"Talvez. Mesmo que muitas vezes eu apenas jogue às escuras."

"Você consegue falar sobre isso com um desprendimento impressionante." Mas, apesar do comentário, sua voz não soava tão impressionada assim.

Shigure aprumou-se na cadeira para olhar melhor o primo.

"Haa-san. Você fala tudo isso com essa voz de censura, mas... Você realmente acha que o que faço é tão errado? Você disse uma vez que não estaria mais ao meu lado se eu continuasse a agir desse jeito... Mas disse que também não se tornaria meu inimigo. Se o que eu faço fosse tão horrível, você tentaria, ao menos, me impedir." Apesar do que dizia, não havia em sua voz sequer um indício de acusação. Mantinha o tom casual da conversa, como se discutissem se ia ou não parar de chover.

Houve uma pausa durante a qual nenhum dos dois moveu um músculo. Com dois dedos, Hatori pegou o que restava de seu cigarro e prensou com força contra a superfície lisa do cinzeiro ao seu lado. O silêncio no aposento era tal que tanto o Dragão quanto o Cachorro podiam ouvir o ruído das cinzas se extinguindo.

"Eu posso não concordar com o que você faz Shigure. Mas, pelo menos, você, mesmo que não seja o que realmente quer, faz alguma coisa para escapar dessa situação." Hatori admitiu depois de mais um minuto ou dois de silêncio. Parecia sentir um peso enorme em fazê-lo.

Shigure deu um daqueles sorrisos freqüentes que Hatori não fazia a menor idéia do que significava e caminhou devagar até o primo. Tinha nos olhos um ar inédito, diferente da ironia zombeteira de sempre. Ostentava um olhar sério; quase pesaroso.

"A verdade" começou sem desviar seus olhos dos do outro. "É que, no fim, nós somos dois hipócritas, você e eu. Provavelmente é por isso que você entende. Mas você é gentil demais, Haa-san." Deu outra tragada, reduzindo seu cigarro à metade, tirou dos próprios lábios, num gesto leve, e estendeu-o ao primo. "Você sempre foi gentil demais para ser como eu e não hesitar em pisar nos outros para fazer algo por si mesmo... Você sempre foi o altruísta."

"Podemos ser dois hipócritas, mas você continua errado em dizer que eu entendo você. Desisti disso há muito tempo. Percebi que você é para ser odiado, invejado, admirado, mas nunca entendido. Deve ser essa a sua maior maldição."

"E, por isso, você provavelmente é a pessoa que melhor me entendeu até hoje."

Hatori manteve a expressão séria, meio incerto quanto ao que responder. Devolveu o que restava do cigarro ao Cão.

"Você se lembra, Haa-san, quando nós costumávamos nos esconder e fumar juntos?" Shigure disse após mais alguns momentos de silêncio e Hatori não entendeu o porquê da mudança súbita de assunto, mas percebeu a nostalgia na voz do primo.

Seus próprios pensamentos tornavam-se saudosos. Lembrava-se bem demais. Não era para ter sido uma época boa. Shigure já definira aquilo que queria fazer, custasse o que custasse, Akito já havia nascido; eles tinham 15 anos, os pensamentos confusos, os hormônios à flor da pele e um destino amaldiçoado com o qual arcar.

Mesmo assim, eram tempos para os quais Hatori, às vezes, queria voltar. Não se lembrava de, naqueles dias, uma única vez ter se sentido sozinho, não com Shigure e Ayame o tempo todo ao seu lado.

E quando ele e Shigure se esgueiravam tarde da noite para o jardim dos fundos da mansão Sohma para fumarem escondidos...

Lembrava-se de seu primeiro cigarro tão bem quanto de seu primeiro beijo. Afinal, ambos haviam acontecido na mesma ocasião.

xXxXx

Segurava desajeitadamente o cilindro de papel entre os dedos meio trêmulos. Levou-o à boca. Já havia visto pessoas mais velhas fazerem isso o tempo todo; não podia ser muito difícil.

Sugou a fumaça e soltou-a no segundo seguinte, comentando:

"Não tem nada de mais."

Shigure riu.

"Hahahaha. É claro que não, Haa-san. Você tá fazendo tudo errado." Shigure já era fumante havia algum tempo. E de alguma forma convencera Hatori a ir até ali. "Assim você tá só cuspindo fumaça. Você tem que tragar."

"Hã?"

"Engolir, Hatori. Engolir."

"Como?"

Shigure revirou os olhos.

"E eu achando que você era inteligente." Pegou o cigarro. "Assim." Tragou. Soltou a fumaça. Devolveu ao primo. "Tó. Solta o ar. Traga e engole."

Hatori fez como ordenado sentindo o gosto horrível da nicotina descendo pela garganta, enchendo os pulmões. Tentou soltar a fumaça, mas sentiu um nó na garganta. Tossiu. Forte. Enquanto Shigure se dobrava em riso silencioso.

"Esse troço é muito ruim! Por que você me convenceu a fazer isso? Não conseguiu chamar o Ayame?"

"Não." Respondeu entre um acesso de riso e outro. "O Aaya fala que cigarro é horrível e amarela os dentes. Ele nunca ia fazer alguma coisa que pudesse afetar sua aparência."

"É. Faz sentido." Hatori disse, ainda tossindo um pouco.

"Na primeira tragada sempre é ruim. O negócio é insistir."

"Você não vai querer que eu faça isso de novo vai? É horrível!"

"Como você é sem graça, Haa-san." O Cão comentou, acendendo seu próprio cigarro. "O que tem de bom em viver o tempo todo preso pelas regras? Você faz tudo certinho sempre! Só dessa vez, faz o que eu to te dizendo."

"Desde quando alguma coisa de bom acontece por fazer o que você diz? E o que acontece de útil se eu terminar isso?"

"Você vai ter saído um pouco das regras! Vai experimentar como é tirar a coleira dos Sohmas, mesmo que seja só por um minuto!"

Hatori lançou um olhar duvidoso ao primo.

"Você nunca falaria sério desse jeito. Você só quer me convencer pra rir do estado que eu vou ficar depois, não é?"

Shigure desistiu de se conter e explodiu em um acesso de riso. Logo em seguida, se recompôs, dizendo sério:

"É. Pode-se dizer que seria uma parte interessante que eu estou ansioso para ver."

Ele era mesmo muito cara de pau, Hatori pensou. Mas não podia deixar de considerar que mesmo ditas pelo motivo errado, as palavras do primo eram verdadeiras. Desde que se dava por gente, ele só jogava conforme as regras.

Olhou o fogo que, aos poucos, consumia por si só o amontoado de papel e nicotina do cigarro. Pro inferno; pensou. Por que não?

Tragou de novo, desta vez, já preparado para o gosto e a sensação que invadiram sua garganta e pulmões. Tossiu de novo numa menor intensidade.

Shigure sorriu, se divertindo.

"Continua que tá melhorando, Haa-san."

Era a última vez que seguia um conselho do primo; Hatori prometeu-se mentalmente ao dar a última tragada, sentindo-se completamente tonto e enjoado. Sentou-se no chão, encostado a uma árvore, na esperança de assim, sentir-se um pouquinho melhor.

O Cão sentou ao seu lado, rindo.

"Você é muito criança, Haa-san! Nunca fez nada!" estava escrito em sua testa que achava hilário o estado do primo.

"E acho que prefiro continuar assim. Não sei como você e Ayame me convencem a fazer essas coisas!"

"Porque, sem nós, meu caro Haa-san, você não teria noção nenhuma de nada. Aposto que você não conhece a maioria das coisas não é?"

"E o que você quer dizer com a maioria das coisas? Não é só porque eu nunca tinha fumado um cigarro que eu não sei de nada!" ele disse na defensiva, sem acreditar que estava entrando naquele joguinho.

"Ah é? Já bebeu? Dirigiu escondido? Fugiu aqui da Casa Principal?" diante de negativa em cima de negativa, Shigure decidiu que já estava na hora do golpe de misericórdia. "Beijou?" diante do 'não' seco do primo, até mesmo o Cachorro pareceu impressionado. "Mesmo, Haa-san? Mas na nossa escola você tem até um fã-clube! Aposto que qualquer uma delas estaria disposta a..."

"Não sei se você reparou, mas nós temos um empecilho pra isso!"

"Só é empecilho se você quiser. É possível contornar nosso problema se você for criativo. Ah! Esqueci! Você não tem nenhuma imaginação!"

"E qual é a sua solução tão original?" ele perguntou, com o tom ligeiramente alterado.

O outro sorriu.

"Não abraçar as meninas na hora do beijo. Existem muitas outras coisas pra fazer com as mãos..." sorriu malicioso ao que o Dragão disse:

"Pervertido."

"... Mas é claro, isso foi só um aperfeiçoamento de técnica. A solução que eu e Aaya bolamos de início foi outra..."

"Qual foi?" perguntou por mera curiosidade, sabendo que não queria ouvir ao mesmo tempo em que jamais esperaria o que Shigure fez.

Foi estranho sentir os lábios fechados do primo contra os seus, mas o calor gostoso que sentiu espalhar pelo corpo nada teve a ver com o rosto que queimava de vergonha.

Shigure separou-se dele rápido, meio rindo.

"Foi _essa_ a solução genial! Não dava mesmo pra esperar nada melhor de vocês dois." Hatori disse em tom de incredulidade, rezando pra que estivesse escuro o bastante para que o primo não visse seu rosto ruborizado.

Para a surpresa do Dragão, o outro se limitou a rir baixinho.

"Dava pra ver que você não tava acreditando, mesmo. E também dava pra ver que isso era novidade pra você. Cê nem abriu a boca, Haa-san!"

"Como assim?" perguntou, achando que não era possível aquilo ficar mais constrangedor do que já estava.

"Relaxa, que eu te mostro." Mas era; Hatori pensou quando o primo inclinou-se mais uma vez na sua direção.

A diferença desse segundo beijo foi como da primeira para a segunda tragada no cigarro: as sensações continuavam as mesmas, mas Hatori já as esperava.

O calor ao sentir o toque proibido daqueles lábios enquanto o primo os abria e tentava, de uma maneira nada discreta, escorregar sua língua para a boca de Hatori, que relutava muito em deixar.

A única emoção que Shigure genuinamente mostrava era quando se divertia e Hatori podia apostar que ele estava se entretendo demais com aquela situação.

Resolveu tentar fazer o mesmo, relaxando os lábios tensos, correspondendo hesitante ao toque da outra língua.

Como o Dragão sabia mais do que bem, Shigure era do tipo que pegava o braço inteiro quando lhe ofereciam a mão.

Por isso, os movimentos desajeitados da língua de Hatori o fizeram beijar com ainda mais avidez, exigindo, exigindo...

E Hatori respondia com cada vez menos relutância. No começo, o fazia por mera curiosidade e por ser algo que com certeza o resto do Clã Sohma julgaria errado. Shigure o convencera: queria ir contra as regras. Nadar contra a correnteza só mais um pouco...

Mas, mesmo que não estivesse completamente ciente disso, logo os motivos pelos quais o fazia eram outros. Podia ter sido só por um instante, mas Hatori o desejara. Porque Shigure sabia fazer-se desejado.

Separaram-se.

"Você até que aprende rápido, Haa-san."

"Por que você fez isso?" ofegou.

"Você queria ver e eu achei que seria divertido mostrar. Sabe Haa-san, eu também gosto de fugir das regras de vez em quando. Às vezes até eu me sinto sufocado."

Era raro ouvir dele palavras tão sinceramente sérias. E Hatori não teve dúvidas quando viu seus olhos: ele era o mais sufocado de todos.

"Mais um?" o Cachorro sorriu estendendo o maço de cigarros, para descontrair a situação.

Ainda se sentia tonto e nauseado do primeiro cigarro, provavelmente passaria mal se aceitasse. Mas uma voz bastante parecida com a de Shigure ecoou em sua cabeça: 'por que não?'

xXxXx

É. Por que não?

Hatori mais uma vez fitava sem entender aqueles olhos negros cinzentos, da cor da fumaça. Tinha certeza de que o Cão lembrava tão bem quanto ele daquela noite.

Naquela época tudo parecia mais simples. Agora as coisas aconteciam sem que ele fizesse sequer uma idéia do por que.

"Haa-san" Shigure o chamou num tom que lhe deu certeza que enfim saberia o motivo daquela noite ter sido citada. "Você já teve um desejo tão forte que faria tudo para realizar?" ele perguntou destacando maliciosamente a ambigüidade da palavra 'desejo'.

Exceto que não era uma pergunta.

Um dia tudo fora muito mais simples. O que fizera naquela noite, há tantos anos, nada mais fora que uma versão simplificada do que Shigure sempre fazia. Apenas para ter alguns momentos de liberdade, para satisfazer sua volúpia, sua própria curiosidade, ele havia feito coisas completamente contra sua natureza.

Agora finalmente se dava conta.

A maneira como o Cachorro agia, perseguindo aquilo que tanto desejava, era natural dele. Hatori sabia. As palavras "um desejo tão forte que faria tudo para realizar" se repetiam em sua cabeça, fazendo mais sentido que nunca.

O Dragão viu aqueles irônicos olhos cinzentos nos seus. Não se incomodou. Nem mesmo quando sentiu outra vez o toque daqueles lábios num nostálgico agradecimento.

"Você é gentil demais para ser como eu ou para me compreender completamente, Haa-san. Mas obrigado por chegar tão perto disso." E saiu.

Hatori suspirou, percebendo que seus próprios desejos ainda não estavam mortos. Era um cínico por ignorar isso.

Shigure havia lhe aberto os olhos, mesmo que não fosse aquela a intenção. No fim, não eram tão diferentes. Havia um entendimento muito grande entre eles, mesmo que não fosse completo. Seus próprios desejos... Agora quais seriam? E até onde estaria disposto a ir por eles?

Acendeu outro cigarro e apoiou-se no peitoril da janela. Parara de chover, mas poças d'água se espalhavam por todo o jardim. Observou a fumaça refletida numa delas e desviou os olhos para a figura do primo já ao longe.

Impossível de tocar. Impossível de se alcançar. Como fumaça na água.

-FIM-

N/A: Antes de mais nada a dedicatória se sentindo como se estivesse escrevendo um livro XD: parece q eu soh faço fic à pedidos msm u.u e sempre quando as pessoas nem lembram mais q pediram XD Ayumi essa eh pra vc! Shigure/Hatori, nunca pensei q um dia ia conseguir o.o

Bozo, te adoro mtoooo espero q vc naum me taque na fogueira por esse fic hahahahaha e agora eu quero um Yuki/Kyo e o 3º cap de Frisson em troca... Tah pensando oq? Eu cobro caro pelas coisas que eu faço XP

Eh isso, se alguém mais gostou o botão de review eh ali embaixo u.u

Lyra


End file.
